I Love You
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright so I was originally going to work on my other Doctor Who fanfic, but I only have time for something short. So I quickly thought up this idea. Basically Rose is sick, the doctor takes care of her and finally realizes his feelings for her, so he finds a way to tell her in a really adorable way. Fluff all the way!


Note; This takes place after the Age of Steel

It was an early Sunday morning. Rose had just gotten back from the parallel world with the doctor and Mickey. Only Mickey had chosen to stay behind because he had sensed her feelings for the doctor. He knew that she loved him, and she could never love anyone else in the same way. He could also give her that sense of adventure that Mickey never could. Although Rose would still miss him and always love him as a friend, she was madly in love with the doctor. She just wasn't sure whether or not he felt the same way.

She woke up that morning with an aching sensation inside her stomach. In fact she felt an aching sensation all over her body. She knew that she couldn't stay home though, if she did the doctor might not think that she was worthy enough to be his companion anymore. Besides she didn't want him to worry about her. After all, she didn't want him to think that she couldn't take care of herself. She got up and got dressed anyway and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Dear me." Her mother began as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Are you alright Rose? You look positively awful." She told her daughter. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine as soon as I get something to eat." She answered. After she had finished eating she ran outside and saw the TARDIS slowly appear in front of her. "Ah, there you are." The doctor began with a wide grin as he stepped out the door. However his grin immediately vanished when he had seen how pale she had looked.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" he asked her in such a way that had made her feel embarrassed. "Nothing," she began as she quickly looked away from him. "Don't be ridiculous, come over here and let me feel your forehead." He told her. Now she was really embarrassed. She had no idea why he was treating her as if she was a four or five year old. When she didn't move he walked over to her and touched her cheek instead. "You're hot." He began. "I mean you're burning up." He quickly clarified when he saw the look on her face.

"Really, I'm fine alright?" she questioned him as she coughed loudly inside her hand. "Oh no you're not, you're not going anywhere but straight back to bed." He said. Rose wanted to burst into tears. She was sure that he was going to try and get rid of her now. However she held herself back so that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of the gorgeous man (or alien) standing right in front of her. That's when she squatted down and moaned loudly clench her stomach tightly. "Rose, are you_" he began but it was too late. Before she knew it she threw up her breakfast on the top of his shoe.

This time Rose did start crying. She was so embarrassed and she couldn't see how on earth or in the entire galaxy that he wouldn't be angry with her. However as she soon found out, that had been farther from the truth. "Hey, hey," he began soothingly as he took ahold of her arms and pulled her up. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "You don't have anything to be sorry about sweetie, it was just an accident." He told her. Rose stared at him and didn't know whether or not her ears had been deceiving her. Did he really just call her that?

As he stared back at her he realized what had just come out of his mouth at the same time she had. The two of them gazed at each other for a few more minutes. "Doctor, I really don't feel good." She admitted. "I know." He began as he placed a tender hand onto her cheek and continued gazing inside her eyes. "And that's why you need a doctor." He told her. "Put your arms around me." He said. Rose was taken off guard for a moment but she obeyed and found herself being lifted up inside his arms and carried inside the house.

…

Rose continued to shiver as the doctor pulled the covers up over her and removed the thermometer out of her mouth. "It's a hundred degrees. It seems to me that you only have a simple case of the stomach flu. But if it gets any worse we should probably call a real doctor." He told her as he turned to leave and opened the door up a crack. "Wait, don't go!" Rose cried as she suddenly sprung up inside her bed. "Rose, I have to. You need your rest." He told her. "But I don't want you to go, I_ I_ I don't want to lose you." She stuttered with a sniff.

"Wait a minute, lose me. What do you mean, what are you talking about?" he asked her. "I was afraid that if you found out how weak I was you'd go and leave me just like you left Sarah Jane. And find somebody better." She told him. "Really? Is that what you think?" he questioned her as he shut the door again and she nodded sadly at him. "Rose you're sick, and I wouldn't just abandon you I_" he began as he looked back over at her and gaped his mouth open at her. "Hold on a second. I have to go get something." He said before he turned back around and left the room.

Rose didn't have a clue what was going on, she just simply waited for him to return. A moment later he came back with a bright blue book tucked under his arm. "What is that?" she asked him. "My journal." He answered. "I didn't know you kept a journal." She said as he sat down at the foot of her bed. "I know, that's because it's private and I have my deepest thoughts in here." He said as he opened it. "Then why are you telling me about it?" she asked him. "Because you need to know." He told her. "March 26th 2005." He began to read as Rose realized that was the day she had officially met him.

"Today I met the most wonderful girl in the world. Her name is Rose Tyler and she is my very first companion. I don't think she realizes how beautiful and extraordinary that I think she is. Her idiotic boyfriend Mickey is partly to blame. He is so lucky to have a girl like her, and he better treat her with all the respect that she deserves." He read and Rose's eyes grew wider with astonishment as he read his next entry aloud. "April 9th 2005. Today Rose and I traveled back in time to the late eighteen hundreds. I met one of my greatest heroes the one and only Charles Dickens. As usual Rose looked beautiful. I almost lost her today and it scared the shit out of me. Even though sometimes she acts like a stupid ape, she has been the best thing that ever happened to me." He read.

"Doctor I_" she began but he quickly shook his head at her. "Hold on I'm not finished." He told her. "June 18th 2005. Today I had my first kiss with Rose, I only did it to save her life and consume her energy but I didn't realize how much that I would enjoy it up until now. I may have changed into a new body but my feelings for her have only gotten stronger." He read. "Doctor I_" Rose began again. "Hold on, there's one more entry that I have to read to you." He told her.

"May 6th 2006. Boy I am such an idiot. I have done the worst possible thing that I could ever imagine. Not only did I make a huge mistake by not telling Rose about my past with Sarah Jane and not being able to tell her how I truly feel about her, but I betrayed her trust by kissing another woman." He read as Rose hung her head. She had forgotten all about that part until he had brought it up to her again. "I don't want to hear anymore." She said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know, but you've got to." He told her.

"I have done many things before that I've hated and regretted, but this by far has got to be the worst one. I just hope that after I get finished reading this to her, she will find it in her heart to forgive me." He read as she gave a sudden gasp and looked up at him questioningly. "How did you know?" she began but he continued reading as Jackie suddenly came into the room with a bowl of soup and placed it down upon her nightstand before leaving the room again. "Rose, I know that someday I'm going to have to read this to you because I could never tell you my feelings for you without you questioning them if you didn't hear it for yourself. Since day one you have been the only woman that I've ever thought about, and all I ever wanted." He read before he shut the book.

Rose was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Luckily she didn't have to think any longer. "I think that entry pretty much says it all. Except a few words are missing from it. Three to be exact." He told her. "But if you look down there, all of it will suddenly become perfectly clear." He told her as she peered down inside her bowl of soup. Sure enough the noodles inside it formed the words; "I Love You" and there was a heart shape below it. "Finally." The doctor said as Rose gave out a loud gasp and placed her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my God." She said with a sniff as streams of tears started running down her cheeks.

"This _can't_ be happening, it just _can't_ be!" she exclaimed. "No Rose," he began as he reached towards her and tucked strands of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and rubbing away her tears with his thumb. "It is. I've loved you from the moment I've met you. The only difference is now you know about it. But now the question is, do you love me in return?" he asked her. "What!? Are you crazy!? Of course I do! I have for a really long time I was just afraid to say anything about it because_" she began as he stifled a laugh and grinned at her. "That's great but can you just shut up now so I can kiss you?" he questioned her. "What? But I'm sick." She said. "Some things are worth the risk." He said when suddenly they closed their eyes and the gap between them with a deep and passionate kiss.

Note; I started writing this last night and I ran out of time, but I wanted to finish it today and I'm glad I did because I love the way it turned out. Please review and I promise I'll update Son of The Doctor ASAP!

Roctor (Rose/Doctor) forever!


End file.
